Evie Forman
by MidnightWriter23
Summary: Steven Hyde/OC Evie is Eric's twin sister. Follow her go through life in the '70s with the gang and eventually fall in love. No too good at summaries, sorry. Rated M to be safe. Will follow the show for the most part. Enjoy!
1. OC Information

**AN: I don't own That '70s Show. If I did, Steven Hyde would be all mine! The cover pic is what Evie looks like. I made that using a dress up game found on the Doll Divine website. Enjoy ^_^**

Evie Forman

Born: May 22, 1960

She is Eric's twin sister and is younger by 5 minutes. She's generally a very chill person who does anything for the people she cares about. However, she does have a hot temper, sharp tongue, and the strength to kick ass if needed. She can be very sarcastic and enjoys burning members of the group from time to time. She knows how to read people very well and almost always knows what to say to cheer up her friends.

Evie is more of a tomboy than anything and doesn't feel the need to dress up. She usually wears band or plain tees, jeans, and chucks. She's a few inches taller than Jackie with long wavy chocolate brown hair reaching mid-back and bright blue eyes. She has an athletic build. She always had two things with her at all times. One is a Winchester pocket knife her father gave her for her 13th birthday. The other is the silver music note necklace that her mother gave her on that same birthday.

She loves music especially rock 'n' roll. She enjoys reading, drawing, and playing the guitar. She is very artistic and smart. She's close friends with Donna and Eric. She can't stand Jackie most of the time and is cool with the rest of the gang. She is one of the few people that calls Hyde by his first name and is probably one of his best friends. She slowly starts to develop deeper feelings for him.


	2. Ch 1 Pilot

**AN: I only own Evie! Italics are Evie's thoughts. Warning! There are a shit ton of spoilers, lots of time skips, and probably a good bit of Jackie-bashing. I personally don't hate her but Evie kind of does. Please enjoy!**

 **Point Place, Wisconsin  
May 17, 1976  
8:47p.m.  
The Basement**

I was in the basement with my twin brother and friends. Upstairs, Mom and Dad were hosting a party. Steven, Kelso, and Donna were trying their best to convince Eric to go upstairs and get us some beer. I was sitting on the back of the sofa enjoying the show.

"Eric, it is time." Steven said.

"Why don't you do it?" Eric asked.

"It's your house." Steven replied.

"Your house." Kelso parroted looking at Eric. Steven pointed up at were the party was.

"Listen to them up there. The party has reached critical mass. In 10 minutes, there will be no more beer opportunities." Steven explained.

"If my dad catches me copping beers, he'll kill me." Eric said. _Yea, that's true._ Steven slaps his hand on Eric's knee.

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"Why me? Why not Evie?" Eric whined.

"Cause you're older, brother dearest." I said with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it. Just remain calm, keep moving…" Kelso was saying when Donna cut in.

"And above all, don't get sucked into my dad's hair." _Wait, what?_ I looked over at her.

"What's wrong with your dad's hair?" Eric asked her. Apparently, I wasn't the only one confused as fuck.

"Just don't look at it." Donna refused to explain. Now I really wanted to know what was wrong with his hair. I looked back over at Eric as Steven got up and grabbed his face with both hands.

"And, Eric…cold. Definitely cold." He said before releasing Eric and sitting down again as Eric jumped up and ran upstairs.

While Eric was attempting to get us beer, we were sitting listening to music and looking at magazines. Steven was looking at some dirty magazine and Kelso was playing an air guitar.

"Check it out." Steven said as he showed Kelso a picture of a naked girl. I looked over at Donna and we walked behind the couch.

"We see that every day." We said looking at the picture. Steven quickly hid the picture. Just then, Eric came down the stairs carrying five beers.

"He's alive!" Steven and I exclaimed as Eric passed out the beer.

"Good news. My dad is thinking of giving me the Vista Cruiser." Eric told us.

"Niice!" I said happy for my brother.

"You're getting a car?" Kelso asked.

"Ooh. Have I told you how incredibly attractive you are, Eric?" Donna flirted. _Oh Donna._ I knew she had a crush on Eric.

"No." Eric said a little smugly. And Eric had a crush on Donna.

"You told me he was cute." Kelso said to Donna. _Kelso, shut up!_

"No, I didn't." _Good going, Dumbass. Embarrass Donna._

"I remember, 'cause you said not to say anything in front of Eric." Kelso really didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut. So I did what any friend would do. I slapped him upside the head.

"OW!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" I hissed at him. Thankfully Steven cut in.

"Let's focus on what's important here, people. Forman stole something. To Forman!"

"To Forman!" Donna and Kelso echoed as we raised our beers.

"You know what's sad?" Eric asked, beer still raised.

"What?" I asked looking at my twin.

"This is the proudest day of my life." He said before he began fake crying and Steven gave him a hug like a proud father would. I couldn't help but laugh at those to idiots.

 **~Time Skip~  
The Next Day**

I was sitting in the basement watching TV with Eric, Donna, Kelso, and his girlfriend Jackie. Donna was sitting on the floor in front of Eric. Kelso and Jackie were sitting on the couch next to Eric and I had the lawn chair next to the couch. We didn't have the sound on, so Eric and Donna made up the words.

"Wow, Marsha. A football in the face. That's gotta hurt." Eric said in a fake voice.

"Ouch! My nose!" Donna exclaimed in this snobby preppy voice.

"That's gonna be huge in the morning."

"Huger than my boobs?"

"Well, bigger than the left one." At this point, I couldn't help but laugh at them. But then the she-demon had to speak. The she-demon being Jackie, Kelso's girlfriend.

"Why are we watching this without the sound? I am totally confused."

"That's a shocker." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath. Apparently, I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was 'cause I heard Donna try to hide her laugh with a cough. It's not that I truly hate Jackie. It's just she's a . . . hm how to describe Jackie? Oh I got it! She's an annoying rich preppy bitch. I think that sums her up quite nicely.

"Here. Use the earphone." Eric said handing it to the she-demon. She put it in and started watching the show.

"So. What's the deal with the Vista Cruiser?" Kelso asked Eric.

"The deal is, there is no deal yet." Eric said before he got shushed by Jackie.

"How are we gonna get to the concert?" Kelso asked. _Oh no!_

"Shh! Shut up." "Shut up, moron!" Donna and I hissed at the same time. We didn't want Jackie to hear about the concert. But apparently our efforts were in vain 'cause she heard.

"What concert?" _Dammit, Kelso! Why? Why did you have to bring up the concert with her in the room?!_

"Uh . . . Todd Rundgren." Kelso answered her nerviously.

"When?"

"This weekend." Eric, Donna, and I looked away as Kelso answered all of Jackie's questions.

"Oh. Who's going?" _Dammit! She's gonna invite herself!_ I put my face in my hands.

"Uh, Eric and Donna and me and Hyde and Evie and the foreign kid Fez. That's pretty mush everybody." I looked up at Jackie and saw her giving Kelso a look while nodding.

"And you."

"Oh. Good. Good. Good. Good. Thank you for telling me, Michael!" Jackie was irritated. Lovely. Eric had the sense to know it was time to leave.

"Well, I'm getting a soda." He said moving quickly to leave.

"Yep. Me, too." Donna and I followed just as fast. Kelso tried to follow but Donna stopped him.

"Sit down." She pushed him down and followed my brother and me. When we got to the kitchen, we each grabbed a soda and sat around the table.

"Well, looks like Jackie's coming." Eric said. I banged my head on the table and Donna reached over and pats my back. I picked my head up and looked at her.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." She said hopefully. I just gave her a blank stare that said it all.

"Yea. It's bad." She gave in. I nodded and got up.

"Well, I'm going up to my room so that I don't have to deal with the she-demon and the dumbass. See ya later, Donna."

"Bye." With that, I headed to my room.

 **~Time Skip~  
The Next Day**

"Ever since yesterday, I can't stop thinking about you. I mean, I've known you practically my whole life. I want you. I want you so bad." _I think my twin has lost his mind._ I was standing near the door in the driveway and Eric was talking to the Vista Cruiser.

"Eric, it's a car." Donna said from behind him. Then, Kelso came up behind him and put his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Let's just leave these two kids alone." He said to Donna. As they started to walk away, Donna's dad, Bob, came up. And his hair. Dear Lord, his hair. I walked over and stood near Kelso.

"Say, hey there, Donna."

"Hey, Dad." Donna greeted her father as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. I looked at Kelso and saw absolute shock on his face. It was hilarious! I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"Ah, you kids. Standing around the driveway. It's so darn cute." He pinched Donna's cheek. Eric moved to stand next to Donna. "You know you may not realize it, but, this is the most fun you're ever gonna have."

"So it's all downhill from here, sir?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." With that, Donna's dad pulled out a comb, fluffed his afro, and left.

"Well, that's a great thought." I said. Kelso was starting to recover from his shock.

"What Happened to your dad's hair?" He asked Donna. _Good question._

"He got a permanent." She said.

"So that's permanent?" _Oh Kelso. A little slow on the uptake._

 **~Time Skip~  
Later That Day  
**

We were hanging out at the Hub. Eric, Donna, Kelso, Jackie, and I were sitting at a table. Steven was playing pinball and Fez was watching him. Fez was saying something to Steven when the she-demon opened her mouth.

"Michael, who is this guy?"

"Oh, that's Fez. He's a foreign exchange student." Kelso answered her.

"Who did we exchange for him?" She asked before getting up. _Why couldn't we have exchanged Jackie?_

"Donna, Evie, I have to go the ladies' room." _Oh, hell no!_ Donna and I ignored her.

"Donna! Evie!" Donna rolled her eyes and got up but I kept on ignoring her.

"EVIE!" I looked up at her with a blank look and my arms crossed.

"Hell no, princess." I told her calmly. She huffed and walked away dragging Donna with her. Fez walked over.

"I, too, must go to the bathroom. Eric?" He said. I let out a laugh as Eric looked around shocked.

"No, it . . . doesn't work that way with guys." He explained to Fez. Fez left for the bathroom leaving Kelso, Steven, Eric, and me at the table.

"Kelso, how much longer are we gonna have to deal with the whole Jackie experience?" Steven asked. He was getting fed up with her too.

"Don't worry. I'm breaking up with her." He said.

"Never gonna happen." Steven and I said together. The three of us were looking at Kelso.

"It's over!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, right." I said with an eye roll. She had him on a leash and he wasn't breaking free any time soon.

"She's cuttin' in to my free time." He said.

 **~Time Skip~  
Next Day**

The guys and I had the Circle going. This was where we sat in a circle, lit incense, smoked marijuana, and talked. Some of the shit we talk about is hilarious especially when we're high as a kite.

"So is Red still thinking about giving you the car maybe?" Steven asked with a snort. Kelso laughed.

"Even if we do get it, we're gonna need some serious gas money, 'cause the Cruiser's a boat." Kelso said and he had a good point. The Cruiser was a serious gas guzzler.

"I know it's a boat. This whole gas shortage bites." Eric said.

"Who's getting a boat?" Fez asked.

"No one's getting a boat Fez. It's just an expression." I explained to our foreign friend but was sadly ignored.

"There is not gas shortage, man. It's all fake. The oil companies control everything. Like, there's this guy who invented this car. . .that runs on water, man. It's got a fiberglass, air-cooled engine and it runs on water." Steven ranted. I swear almost every time he gets high he talks about this car and he never remembers it later.

"So it is a boat." Fez said looking at Steven. Steven looked at him like he was dumb. Although, I had no idea how Steven can see half the time 'cause he's almost always wearing these aviator sunglasses. I hated those glasses slightly cause they hid his pretty blue eyes. _Wait. Did I just call my best friend's eyes pretty? Ok no more smokes for me tonight._

"No, it's a car. Only you put water in the gas tank instead of gas. And it runs on water, man!" Steven was getting really excited about this car. Kelso was busting a gut with how hard he was laughing. I don't know if he was laughing about the car Steven was talking about or something in that simple mind of his.

"I never heard of this car." Kelso said as he stopped laughing. _Mystery solved._ "Hey, Jackie's good for gas money." _Whore._

"You are such a whore." Eric told Kelso.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I said looking at Kelso.

"When does the boat get here, whore?" Fez asked. With that we all burst out laughing until Dad's voice brought us back to our senses.

"ERIC!"

"Yeah, Dad."

"I need to talk to you!" That could be either good or bad. In Eric's case, it was usually bad. As he went upstairs, the guys left to go home and I went to my room. I found out later that Eric did get the car. Now we had a ride to the concert!

 **~Time Skip~  
Concert Night**

Eric checked the tire pressure on the car as I climbed into the back seat.

"Kelso, that's sweet." I heard Donna say. I looked up and saw that both him and Donna standing by the open car door. Donna must have thought Kelso was being a gentleman which was very unlikely. He most likely just wants to ride shotgun.

"Actually, I'm riding shotgun." _Called it._

"No, you're not." Donna said.

"Well, I'm not riding in the back." Kelso argued.

"What? Don't want to sit with me, Kelso?" I joked from my seat but was ignored.

"Why don't we let Eric decide?" Donna suggested. Both looked at Eric.

"Eric?"

"Kelso. . ." Kelso started to climb in. _No way._

"Get in the back." I burst out laughing as Kelso fell out of the car then climbed in the back seat with me.

"Taking it for a spin. eh?" I heard Dad's voice. I looked out the window and saw him looking at Eric.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, have a good time. Oh, uh. . .one more thing. Very important. About the car. She's old, so . . . no trips out of town. Ever. Understood? Well . . . have fun." And with that, Dad walked off.

"Well, I guess that's that. We're not going." Eric said.

"Eric, you can't be serious! Donna, talk some sense into him!" I exclaimed. I knew Eric was afraid of Dad and all but come on! We've been waiting for this concert all week.

"Eric, do you want to go?" She asked Eric.

"He said no trips out of town."

"That's not what she asked." I told him.

"It's your car. Do you want to go?" She repeated the question.

"He's God." Eric replied. _Oh my brother is such a wimp._

"No, he's not! Eric, grow a backbone and rebel a little! You might like it." I was getting fed up with this.

"I think God would want us to go to Milwaukee." Kelso tried to reason with Eric.

"Eric, you are a 17 year old man." _Ok, man is stretching it Donna._ "I'm gonna go with whatever you say. It's your decision."

"It is my decision." Donna nodded at that. "And my decision is . . . we're going to a concert." Everyone cheered and we were off to get the others.

It got a little cramped with seven of us in the Cruiser. Most of us sitting in the back. I ended up sitting on Steven's lap during the ride. And I have to admit, I never really noticed how buff he was! God, it was sending my hormones into overdrive! And I know I shouldn't be thinking like that about the guy who's been my best friend for forever. But . . . damn that's not something a girl can ignore! Ok, bad thoughts bad thoughts. Anyway, the ride was going great. That is until Jackie opened her big mouth. She was talking a mile a minute about shit that no one in the car wanted to hear. I could feel myself getting more pissed off the more she talked. Steven must have known I was close to losing it cause he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer.

"Oh please end my misery." I whispered.

"No. If I have to suffer this, so do you." He said to me. I let out a soft groan and banged my head against the window. _Why? Oh why did the she-demon have to come with us?!_ If that wasn't enough, half way there the car fucked up on us. Eric pulled into a gas station and we climbed out of the car as a mechanic took a look under the hood.

"I'm telling you, we're out of gas." Kelso said.

"We're not out of gas." Eric and I said together. We were both annoyed as hell.

"It's the battery. It's six years old and shot to hell." The mechanic told us.

"I know what." Jackie said climbing out of the car. "I'll just call my dad."

"Kelso, tell her." Eric ordered.

"He can't take the car out of town." Kelso told her.

"I'm not calling _his_ dad." She said like it made all the difference.

"Jackie . . . parents talk to each other about how we screw up." Steven said in this fake voice.

"Why would he talk about that?" She asked. _Seriously?_

"They can't help it, Jackie. It's what parents do." I told her. My brother took over the explanation.

"Look, say there's a party, see. And all of our parents are there. Together." He went on to do a poor but hilarious impersonation of what would likely happen if all of our parents got together and talked. It ended with us somehow doing the Hustle. Jackie apparently wasn't amused.

"Now . . . we are in the middle of nowhere, and I have to go to the ladies' room." She grabbed her purse out from the car and turned to me and Donna.

"Donna? Evie?" Donna followed her and Jackie looked at me.

"No way in hell, small fry." I turned back to the guys as the mechanic started talking.

"So . . . where you going?"

"Rundgren concert." Steven told him.

"Cool. So . . . what, do you want a battery? 'Cause I can get you a battery." The guy said.

"Are they cheap? Or possibly free?" My brother asked him.

"32 bucks. Minimum." The mechanic told us. Well, I knew none of us had that kind of money on us.

"All right. I tell you what. We'll trade you our battery, plus 5 bucks for one of your batteries." Kelso tried to barter with the guy but he wasn't buying it.

"Well, that's a really sweet deal, my friend . . . but how about this? How about one battery for 2 concert tickets?" The guy offered up as a deal. Which Kelso refused.

"No. We can't give up 2 tickets." The guy looked at us and walked away when no one spoke up.

"It's either that or none of us go." Eric said once the guy was gone.

"So who's out?" Kelso asked. I had a feeling that the first person that was out was gonna be Jackie.

"Well, there's always Jackie." Steven said with a smile.

"Of course Jackie. I mean, Jackie's gone." Kelso said. "But who else?"

"Oh, I don't know. Jackie's date?" Eric said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. It just wasn't obvious to Kelso. I have to stop myself from laughing at the 'Duh' face Steven was making.

"Come on. You know I'm breaking up with her." Kelso whined. I smiled at this and Kelso looked over at me.

"What about Evie?" _Oh, hell no!_

"Hey! I'm not the one that brought the she-demon with us. She's your date, dumbass. Date of the one that gets cut out also gets cut out!" I spat at Kelso.

"Yea and she doesn't make our ears bleed!" Steven added.

"No fair! You guys are chopping me out!" Kelso kept on whining.

"I've had to listen to her for a good hour." Eric told him.

"A really long hour." Fez added. With that, Kelso forked over the tickets to Eric who handed them to Steven.

"God hates me." Kelso said. Eric and Steven went find the mechanic to make the trade.

"How can you say God hates you? At least you have a woman's love. Be happy . . . whore." Fez said before walking away. I laughed and followed him. After the new battery was put in, we were back on the road and headed to the concert.

The concert was awesome! I had a blast dancing next to Steven and seeing Todd Rundgren live. Best of all, the she-demon had to stay in the car! No high pitched annoying voice! Sadly, it was over all too soon and we had to drive home. Once we got to the house, I said good night to everyone and went to my room. I feel asleep dreaming of good music and friends. And oddly of Steven, too.

 **AN: Ok guys! So that was the first chapter! Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome but please constructive criticism. Didn't get a lot of Evie/Hyde interaction but there will be more of that in later chapters. Also for those that don't know $32 dollars in 1976 has the same buying power as about $139.20 today.**

 **Hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Ch 2 Eric and Evie's Birthday

**AN: Hi guys! So first off, thank you to those that followed and favorite this story. It really means a lot to me. Ok now I'm going to go on a rant about reviews. I need to get this off my chest so bear with me. Reviews are meant to help us writers, not tear us down. The first review I had of this story was from a guest and it said 'gee, ANOTHER OC/Hyde story? How original!' Yea. First review and I get this. Let me make something very clear. If you don't want to read a OC/Hyde story, FUCK OFF! I put it in the summary that this was going to be the pairing and if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! I put this on this website to share a what if idea that I had while watching a show I love. I don't need or have to take asshole comments like this. I can take this story down and keep writing it for myself and not share it, but I don't want to do that. I want people to enjoy it. So in future, if you don't have something nice to write in the reviews or some constructive criticism, then don't write anything. Try having some respect for other people's ideas and writing. I'd rather have no reviews than anymore comments like this one. Ok rant over. Thank you to the others that reviewed. Disclaimer! I only own Evie! Italics are thoughts! Enjoy the chapter!**

Like any other day, the gang was hanging out in the basement. We were sitting in front of the TV watching Petticoat Junction. Eric and Kelso were on the couch. Fez was in a lawn chair next to Eric. Steven was next to Kelso. Jackie was playing with Kelso's hair for whatever reason. Donna was on the floor in front of Eric and I was in front of Steven also on the floor.

"Does it bother anybody else that these women live in Hooterville?" Steven asked randomly.

"Technically, Petticoat Junction is down the track from Hooterville." Eric corrected him.

"Ok. Does it bother anybody else that they live down the track from Hooterville?" Steven asked again.

"It bothers me that they bathe in the town water tank." Donna said. She had a point it was disgusting. Especially since they also bathed with a dog.

"With the dog." See! Even Kelso was disturbed by the dog!

"It isn't the drinking water. It is the water for the train." Jackie piped in.

"Like that makes a difference." I said sarcastically.

"It's still 3 naked women with a dog." Donna added.

"I want to be the Hooterville dog." Fez said. I laughed a little. _He is such a pervert._ I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Coming down." Mom's voice rang through the basement. "Now don't mind me. I'm just putting some clothes in. Eric, Honey, I thought you could wear this on your birthday." She was holding up one of his nicer shirts. "It's nice. You look so handsome in it. And Evie, you could wear your deep blue dress. You look so beautiful in it." _Oh no. Please tell me it's not what I think it is._

"Why would we want to dress nice on our birthday?" Eric asked her.

"It's your birthday?" Kelso asked like an idiot.

"Oh, you never know what's going to happen on your birthday." Mom said. Unfortunately, Eric and I did know. Every year, Mom plans a surprise party. But it's never a surprise 'cause Mom is terrible at hiding anything.

"Mom. Mom. Do not throw a party for us." Eric said trying to stop the inevitable. _Such a brave boy._

"Oh, well, listen to Mr. Popularity. Like I have time to plan you two a party." Mom said with a fake laugh. "Oh, um. By the way, your sister Laurie is coming home from college for the weekend. No special reason. She just is." With that, Mom went up the stairs. Once she was gone, I let out a groan of disappointment. Not only were Eric and I getting a 'surprise' party, but the Whore of Babylon was coming home for it too!

"Well, you two are getting a party, and, best of all, it's a surprise." Donna said in a fake cheery voice.

"Yea and the she-devil will be home to torture us for it too!" I said in exasperation. I banged my head against Steven's leg hoping that it was some nightmare that I could wake up from. See, Laurie and I never really got along. Ever. She sees me as competition for the 'favorite child' title or some shit like that. It didn't help that we were polar opposites and had absolutely nothing in common. I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard Kelso's voice.

"I just realized Donna's older than you." He said to Eric.

"Only by a month." Donna said like it was no big deal and it wasn't.

"Good for you, Eric." Fez said. _What?_

"Goof for me, what?" Eric asked him. Good to know that I wasn't the only one confused.

"In my country, it is good luck to fall in love with an older woman." Fez explained embarrassing my brother and Donna in the process.

"Fez. Fez." He said trying to get him to shut up.

"No. They come with livestock." He said oblivious to the embarrassment he was causing. I laughed and went back to watching the TV.

 **~Time Skip~  
Next Day**

"Morning." Eric and I said as we entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Dad said not looking up from his paper. I sat down at the table and Eric went to the fridge. He started to open it but was stopped as Mom rushed over and slammed it close.

"Uh-uh. I'll get it." She got the milk and two bowls and gave them to Eric. He reached for the cabinet but was once again stopped by Mom.

"Uh-uh. I'll get it." She said as she reached in and got the cereal trying to hide whatever was in there. _Probably party stuff._

"Did I just see about 7 bags of potato chips in there?" Eric asked her. _I was right. It is party stuff._

"They were on sale." She answered getting out two spoons.

"Please don't throw us a party." Eric begged and I just sat there in silence as he brought over the cereal. I knew that Mom had made up her mind and it was useless to beg. After all, she would just deny anything.

"I'm not throwing a party." _Called it._

"Don't give them one." Dad said not looking up from the newspaper.

"I'm not." Mom denied.

"They're too old for a surprise party."

"I'm agreeing with you." Mom said. She was getting close to yelling.

"Then stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling." I winced a little at her voice. _That was a yell, Mom._

"Look, we know money is tight, so we don't want a big birthday. Right, Evie?" Eric said and I nodded. I didn't really like big birthday parties to begin with. That didn't sit well with dad.

"I'll decide with money is tight. Now, what kind of gift do you want? Don't worry about the cost, as long as it's reasonable." Dad told Eric.

"Ok. I would like a cassette player for the car. A cassette. Not an 8-track. No 8-track, ok?" Eric told them.

"I don't know why they don't just put record players in cars." Mom said.

"I don't think there's enough room, Mom." I said to her.

"The point is, I don't want an 8-track tape player." Eric said. _Oh Eric you shouldn't have said that._

"Then you won't get one." Dad told him.

"Oh, but, honey, he wants one." Mom said to Dad.

"No. I want a tape player, just not an 8-track." He tried to tell Mom. I just watched in amusement. Eric had goofed up. He was making such a big deal about not wanting an 8-track tape player. That meant, an 8-track was exactly what he was getting.

"We'll get a Delco. A genuine GM part for your genuine GM car." Dad actually seemed a little excited about this.

"It doesn't have to be a Delco. It's just for music." Eric told Dad and this ticked him off.

"Oh, now see, there's your first mistake. Parts have to be compatible, Eric. You're not burning cheap gas in that car, are you?"

"No, sir." He denied but it was clear that Dad didn't believe him.

"Well, I'm going out." Eric said getting up and Mom went after him. While she was getting Eric to go to the store (something about frosting and M&Ms), Dad turned to me.

"What would you like, Evie?" He said with a smile. Dad always did like me and Laurie better than Eric for some reason. I paused for a moment.

"Some art supplies or a new book would be great, Dad. I'm gonna head up to my room." I said getting up and heading out the door. As I headed to my room, I heard movement coming from Laurie's room and I quickly ducked in mine. She had come home last night and I didn't want to deal with her any more than I had to.

 **~Time Skip~  
Later that Day**

The gang and I were hanging out in the drive way. The guys were playing basketball and I was talking by the car with Donna and Jackie.

"So?" Jackie started.

"What?"

"What are you gonna get Eric and Evie for their birthday?" Jackie asked her. _Hello! I was right here!_

"Evie is right here. I'm not gonna say what I got her. And I don't know. Nothing seems right. I wanna give him something special." _Wait. What? Special? She wants to give Eric something special?_ The gears in my head were turning and I knew they were in Jackie's too.

"He kissed you!" Jackie and I said together.

"Shh." Donna tried her best to shush us, well mainly Jackie. Guess she didn't want the guys to hear.

"Get in the car. Donna, Evie, get in the car so we can talk." Jackie said and we piled in the car.

"Ok, what happened?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, I'm not gonna talk to you or Evie about this." Donna said.

"Why not?!" I exclaimed. Donna and I talk about everything girl related at least.

"You're his sister." Donna stated the obvious.

"Then who are you gonna talk to?" Jackie asked. I can't believe I'm about to agree with the she-demon.

"I hate to say this but she's right. It's not like you can talk to the guys about this." I told her as we looked over at the guys who were making farting noises with their armpits. _Real mature there guys._ "We're all you got. So, spill."

"Ok. We get home from the Rundgren concert, and I'm sitting on the hood of the car and I kissed him." Donna spilled. _Go Donna!_

"French or American?" Jackie asked her.

"Like it matters." I said. I didn't want to know how she kissed my brother.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you about this!" Donna said.

"Guys, nooo!" I heard Fez say. I looked out and saw Kelso and Steven carrying Fez by his pants over to the trash can with my brother walking behind them. _Poor Fez._ Apparently, Donna saw them too 'cause she started to ramble.

"Ok. So . . . I've live next door to Eric my entire life, and we talk about everything together. We love the same music, we love the Packers. Then I kissed him, and everything changed. And now I don't know if he's my boyfriend or if he's my best friend. If he's my boyfriend, I lose my best friend. If I screw it up, I lose my best friend and my boyfriend. Now I have to get him this gift, and I don't - "

"Donna. Donna!" Donna's rambling was thankfully cut off by Jackie. It was probably giving her a headache as well.

"I've solved it. Get him a scented candle." Wait. What?

"A scented candle?" Donna and I said confused.

"It's practical and romantic. Oh, yeah." She said. _Oh, gross!_ I did not want to think about whatever the hell she was implying! I saw the guys heading to the basement so I got out and followed them.

"I had the ball last. I win." I heard Fez say as I followed Steven through the door.

"No, you didn't win." Kelso said.

"Yes. I had the ball last. I–" Fez cut off and I saw him staring at my sister's ass as she bent down to get something out of the dryer. I went to stand by Steven.

"Holy Mother." Fez exclaimed as he and Kelso stared. _And the Whore of Babylon strikes again._

"Hello, Laurie." Kelso said making his voice deeper. Trying and failing to be a man.

"Hello, Kelso. Hyde. Evie." She said. Steven and I just looked at her. _She may be my sister but like I said before we don't get along._

"Who is the goddess?" Fez asked Kelso.

"The goddess is Eric and Evie's sister." Kelso said taking a few steps toward Laurie who was messing with some clothes.

"She's not a goddess. She's more the Earth Mother-Whore type, which works for me." Steven said. That was probably one of the best things about Steven. He has never thought of my sister in a sexual way. He has always seen her for the bitch she is. By this time, Eric was coming down the stairs with a can of soda.

"Laurie."

"Eric."

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" He asked handing the can to Steven. _Oh, this is gonna be interesting._

"Why?"

"Aren't you a little cold?"

"No. In fact, I'm hot."

"Oh, well, then why don't you go upstairs?" He said yelling his last word.

"I am waiting for my jeans to come out of the dryer, and I want you to stay off my case. It'll only take me a minute." She said.

"I don't think Kelso's gonna last that long." Eric said and he had a point.

"Too bad. It's not like I'm completely naked under this. I'm wearing underwear. See?" She said lifting up the hem of her Wisconsin sweater to show the guys her panties. Kelso and Fez let out groans while Eric cringed. I just rolled my eyes. _Why did my sister have to be such a slut?_

"If we were at the beach, you wouldn't even notice me."

"If we were at the beach, Kelso would be in the water right now." Steven said as I grabbed his soda and took a drink before handing it back.

"So I understand you have the wagon now. I want to borrow it tomorrow night. I need it." Laurie said to Eric.

"Ok, but I need a favor."

"For you, I don't think so."

"Come on." He said pushing Kelso to the couch. "Just tell Mom that Evie and I are too old for surprise parties." _So that's where he's going with this._ I walked over to where Eric was standing.

"But you two are the babies, and Momma loves her babies."

"Well, if you do it, you can borrow the Vista Cruiser." Eric offered.

"All night." She said.

"All night?" Eric looked over at me. She was our best shot at getting out of this party so I nodded.

"Fine."

"Then it's a deal," She pinched his cheek, "Baby." She left and headed upstairs. I turned to see that Steven was sitting on the arm of the couch messing around with my guitar. I sat down in the lawn chair in front of him. That's when Kelso started acting weird. Well, weirder than normal.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! ." He said getting up and looking at Eric.

"Your sister wants me. I mean, you saw her coming on to me, right?" _What? Where the hell did he get that idea from?_

"Let him go." Steven said to Fez who had taken a few steps forward.

"Remember? I said, 'Hello, Laurie.' And Laurie said . . . 'Hello Kelso. I'm waiting, and I want you, baby. Take me now. I need it bad. I need it all night. And Mama loves her baby. I'm completely naked under this. And I'm hot for you, Kelso.'" Kelso said and we all stared at him in shock. I was so confused that I couldn't form words to describe to Kelso how completely and utterly insane he was.

"What? You didn't see it?" _Only Kelso would get something like that from a relatively normal conversation._

 **~Time Skip~  
That Night**

The whole family was eating dinner at the table. Well, all of us except for Dad. He was looking out of the window at some cats that were making noise.

"Get outta the yard!" He yelled before slamming the window closed and coming sit at the table to eat.

"So, how's your friend . . . Janis?" Dad asked Laurie.

"Pregnant." _Surprise, surprise._ From what I could remember of Janis, she was almost as big a slut as Laurie.

"Oh, she was such a nice girl. How does that happen?" Mom asked. _Well Mom, the chick spreads her legs for every guy she meets. That could have something to do with it._

"Well, first the egg travels down the fallopian tube to the uterus, where it attaches to the wall." Eric said like the smartass he is.

"Eric, for God sakes, that's no language for a woman to hear." Dad scolded him.

"It's ok, Red. I know what a fallopian tube is. I think Mom and Evie do, too." Laurie said.

"Yea, Dad. It's nothing new to us." I said bored. This was one of the rare times I agreed with Laurie.

"Well, I just don't like my little boy bandying those words about. You're still my baby." Mom told Eric while wiping the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks, Mom. Laurie." Eric said trying to signal our sister.

"Quit staring at your sister and eat your carrots." Dad told Eric. Laurie didn't catch on so I nudged her with my elbow.

"Oh, yeah. Eric wanted me to tell you that he thinks him and Evie are too old for a party. Keys." Laurie said while holding out her hand. I looked at her with an annoyed expression. _That probably wasn't how he expected Laurie to do that._

"There's no party. Laurie, loose lips . . ." Mom said.

"Oh, Laurie, I just remembered I can't loan you the Vista Cruiser, on account of I hate you."

"Laurie, you're not driving the Vista Cruiser. It's old and undependable. It could break down, and you'd be at the mercy of any maniac who came along. That's ok for Eric, but you're taking the Toyota." Dad said handing her the keys. I tried to keep from rolling my eyes. _Typical. Now she's gonna get money from him._ She gave Dad the puppy look.

"Oh, and, um . . . here's a $20." He handed over the cash.

"Will that cover gas?" She asked in her innocent little girl voice.

"Oh, well, it should – Honey. Honey, give her another $10 just in case." Mom said. I'll give her this; she sure knew how to play our parents.

"Uh, I could probably use some gas money." Eric said. I don't know why he even tried. Dad wasn't gonna give it to him.

"Yeah, and if a frog had wings, he wouldn't bump his ass when he hops." Dad said handing the money to Laurie. The rest of dinner went on quietly. After I changed into my pjs and went to sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of knocking on my window. _What the hell?_ I got up, turned on my lamp, and went to my window. I opened the curtains to see Steven standing on a ladder. I stared in shock for a minute before unlocking and opening it. I took a step back as he climbed in.

"Steven, what are you doing here? It's like 3 in the morning. Are you insane?" I asked him.

"Maybe I am." He said moving closer. "But I can't wait. There's something that I need to do." I looked at him confused and waited for him to elaborate. He didn't say anything. Instead, he took off his sunglasses. He quickly snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me up against him. I was speechless as I looked into his icy blue eyes. He leaned down slowly and closed his eyes. . .

"SURPRISE!" I shot awake to see my mom standing next to my bed with a tray of breakfast. I looked over to see Dad and Laurie in my room too. _It was all a dream._

"A birthday breakfast, and this is it, young lady. A few gifts tonight, and the end. And it is too late to change your mind about a party now, missy. So don't think you're getting on, or you will be sorely disappointed." She said before she left laughing slightly.

"Happy birthday, kitten." Dad said with a smile. Dad came up with that nickname when I was 5. Apparently, I used to curl up like a kitten when I took naps.

"Thanks Daddy." I said as he turned and walked out. That left Laurie. I looked at her as she remained silent. Usually, she always had something bad or snarky to say that ruined everything.

"What?" I asked cautiously as I sat up.

"I can't think of anything to say to ruin your birthday. Happy birthday, little sister." She said before walking out and shutting the door. _Odd. But not as odd as that dream._ I began to eat. Why was I dreaming about Steven? I mean, sure, he's a great guy and funny. And has this whole bad boy thing that made him unbelievably attractive and . . . shit! _I should NOT be thinking about my best friend like this!_ I shook my head to get free of those thoughts and got ready for the day.

 **~Time Skip~  
Later that Day**

The whole gang was in the basement dressed in nice clothes. They were all sitting there stiff like wood. It was creepy.

"Look, I know what you're all doing here." Eric said.

"What are you talking about, man? We're just hanging out like always. Except we're dressed nice, but that doesn't mean anything." Kelso said and Jackie shook her head a bit. At that time, Mom came down the stairs.

"Hi, kids. Um, I need your help with something. Jackie, Donna, Michael, Steven . . . young man with an accent. Could you give me a hand? Not you, Eric, Evie." She said. Everyone jumped up and headed up the stairs.

"Wonder what that's about." I said sarcastically once they were gone.

"Oh, God. I can't take it." Eric said and he headed for the door. He opened it to reveal Dad. _Mom thought of everything this time._ Last birthday, Eric escaped by heading out the basement door but was dragged to the party by Dad. This time she sent Dad to head him off.

"But -"

"No."

"I -"

"Noo. No, sir."

"Eric. Evie, Honey. Could you two come up here a second? Shut up. They're coming." We went upstairs.

"Surprise!"

"Wow. I mean . . . yeah." Eric said as he opened his gift from Mom and Dad.

"It's an 8-track tape player." Mom said excited.

"I see that."

"Just what you asked for." Dad said. _No, not what he asked for._

"You made such a big deal about it, I wrote it down." Mom said. I laughed a little and opened my present from them. It was a new sketchbook with a new set of pencils, charcoals, and pens. I loved it and couldn't wait to use them. I looked over at Mom and Dad who were smiling.

"Thank you! I love it." I told them. Eric opened his next gift. This was from Steven.

"Cassettes. Great. Thanks, Hyde." He said. Steven held up the 8-track.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, let's put them in the 8-track and play them." Mom said. Eric opened his next gift.

"Hey. It's a hot-shave dispenser." Eric was excited about this gift but Mom snatched it from his hands.

"Oh, He won't need that for a long time. A long, long time." She said.

"Of course he will. He's almost like a man." Donna's mom, Midge, said. This caused Mom to start sobbing. I had opened the rest of my gifts which were more art supplies from Donna's parents, boots from Jackie and Kelso (mostly Jackie), candy from Fez, and a book from Donna.

"I got you something." Donna said going to give Eric the candle.

"No. Donna, Evie, help me find my purse. Now." She said dragging us away from the party.

"Jackie, you didn't even bring a purse." Donna said and I took the fake crown off.

"Duh. You can't give him your present in front of his guy friends." Jackie said.

"I am one of his guy friends." Donna argued.

"No, you're not. Not anymore." I said to Donna but I was ignored so I went back to the party.

"Ok. It's time we disappeared." Dad said heading toward the door. _Seriously? Sweet!_

"What, Honey? Honey, the party just started." Mom said.

"I know, and that's why we're going over to Bob's."

"Well, I wanted to give Eric and Evie a party."

"And you did. You make a mess, you're all grounded."

"You darn kids." Bob said with a laugh as he followed Midge out the door.

"Well, you know. What if they run out of ketchup or something?" Mom stalled.

"Let's go." Dad said pulling her out the door.

"Ok. Well, we have more buns, and, uh . . . and sweet pickles if you don't like the dill." She said pulling the door closed.

"Ok. I'd love to stay, but I'm leaving." Laurie said grabbing her purse.

"Hey, buy us some beers, we'll pay double." Eric said.

"Do you really think that beer will make your little party better?" She asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Maybe it would give you young people a sense of maturity, but it would be a false maturity. And that would be wrong."

"So you're no gonna do it?" Eric asked her.

"Of course not. Now I'm going off to join my legal friends at a party – with a keg. Bye." She said and went to the door. Kelso ran to head her off, knocking over a lamp in the process.

"So . . . Laurie, where's the party? You know, maybe we'll . . . cruise by later." Kelso said trying to be smooth.

"In your dreams, you idiot." She said and left. _Thank God she's gone._

"Ok. You guys had to see that." He said.

"Kelso, all I saw was you getting rejected by my older sister. Come back to reality, dumbass." I said. Steven let out a laugh and the guys moved to the couch.

"So, what did you get from Donna?" Fez asked Eric.

"Nothing yet." He answered. _Huh, Steven hasn't given a present yet either._

"Ooooh . . . maybe it's the big gift. You know, the really big gift. You guys know what I'm saying when I say 'the big gift,' right?" Kelso asked when no one spoke up.

"Yeah. We got it. And we got it." Steven said.

"I'm not even from here, and I got it." Fez said. Just then, Jackie walked through the door.

"Oh, Eric, Donna's on the porch." She said.

"He's getting the big gift." Kelso said shaking Eric. _No. He's getting a candle._ After Eric left, the others followed to spy on them. I started to follow but was stopped by Steven.

"Hey, Evie." I turned and looked at him.

"I got you something." He pulled out a gift from behind his back. I took it and opened it. It was a beautiful leather bound journal with a dragon on it. I looked at him in shock.

"Steven, it's beautiful. I love it."

"Yeah, well, I figured you could use a new one by now." He was right my old one was full of stories. He was the only one that knew that I loved to write fantasy stories. This journal would be perfect for just that. I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Evie." He placed a kiss on my head like he did every birthday after he gave me his gift. I didn't know why but this one felt different. I didn't have time to dwell on that feeling 'cause Dad was guiding a clearly drunk Mother through the house.

"Awww. Look at you two! You always look so cute together." Mom said giggling.

"Let's go, Kitty. Nothing to see here." Dad maneuvered her up the stairs. I let out a laugh.

"Wow. Whatever Mom had, I want some." Steven laughed.

"Now, that would be a sight."

"Come on. Let's go spy on Donna and my brother." I said and walked to the kitchen where the others were with Steven following me. Donna and Eric were sitting on the porch. The rest of us were spying on them from the kitchen. However, we were in no way sneaky about it. The door was wide open and they could see us if they looked inside.

"This is it. He's going for it." Jackie said.

"It's his birthday. She should kiss him first." Kelso said.

"She did last time." Jackie told them.

"What?" The guys said.

"Nothing." Jackie said sarcastically. "Shut up and watch."

"Come on, Forman, go for it." Steven said.

"The door's open. We can hear you. We can see you." Eric said and we ducked behind the bar.

"Is he kissing her?" Fez asked.

"None of us can see them, Fez." Kelso said.

"Eric, are you kissing her?" I heard the door shut and let out a laugh. This turned out to be a pretty great birthday.

 **AN: And we come to the end the second chapter! YAY! I hoped you guys liked it! Let me know what you think. Please favorite, follow, and review! Until next time guy!**


End file.
